Food Production
To get your monsters fed most efficiently, it is important to understand that the cost for making food is always 10 coins per "treat", regardless of the kind of food you make, unless a special promotion is in effect. Thus, the true factor to consider is the rate at which Food can be baked by a Bakery. Also, the amount of Experience earned, in XP, is always half the number of coins paid. That is, at regular baking costs, you earn 25 for each 5 units of treats at a cost of 50 coins. A special promotion may affect the amount of food you get from a given number of coins, but not the number of XP. Note that generation of Food is not restricted to just Bakeries; they may also be generated by active Wublins, but however this method is not usually reliable in generating a steady supply of Food. Here is a time and Experience analysis of food production by Bakery manufacture: Cake Wins -- or does it? With 173.61 units of food being produced per minute, it would appear baking a cake is the best way to go (if you can hold off and save 5,000,000 coins!). However, this assumes you already have the cash at hand and only a single bakery. Note a few things: #Multiple bakeries can achieve the same or greater rate of production with "lower" treats compared to a single bakery, with the possible "cost" of higher maintenance. The limit to the number of bakeries per island also limits the potential of rate gain (so no 100,000 cupcakes). #In the early stage of the game, the biggest limiting factor is the rate at which money is earned. Waiting to save 5 million coins is not worth the time saved in rate of food production, because you could have been making food the entire time. It also ignores the increased coin production that could be gained by intermittently leveling up monsters during this period. #The most effective rate of food production is achieved by minimizing the amount of time that any bakery sits idle. Of course, at "lower" levels of food production, this would require maintaining the bakeries around the clock, which is hard to sustain. But at later stages of the game, this strategy tends to become quite effective and allows for an easier maintenance schedule. For example, if you are going to spend 5 million coins on treats, and have 10 large bakeries available, you could spend all your coins on one bakery to make a cake. You would have to wait 48 hours (two whole days), and this would leave the other 9 bakeries sitting idle. Instead, you could cook 10 pies, and the cooking time would be reduced to 12 hours. The total amount of treats produced is the same either way, and so is the cost, but you save 36 hours by cooking pies. Even with just 5 bakeries, you could start 5 pies baking, wait 12 hours, collect the pies, and start another batch of 5 pies... total cooking time: 24 hours. #Balancing the factors, the most efficient strategy is roughly as follows: At any time, decide how much money you have to spend on treats. Divide that money among all bakeries available and bake the "highest" (no jokes intended) treat you can in each of them. As each bakery finishes, continue to cycle the highest level treats you can, considering any bakeries that may finish in the next hour or so. The last bakery run before going to bed, however, should probably be an item that runs "overnight", such as a pizza. Another thing is that because of the release of Big Salad in Version 2.1.3 (Windows version can NOT go to this version), Big Salad with its astronomically whopping 260 food per minute (750,000 food for 10,000,000 coins for 48 hours) can also be used. However, it is not as economic as other types of treats, due to requiring 10,000,000 coins for only 750,000 food compared to two Cakes with also 10,000,000 coins cost but with 1,000,000 food value. However, it gives a large amount of Experience. Food generation by Wublins Food can also be generated by active Wublins, not just by Bakeries, however, Food generated by Wublins do not earn XP and is one of four random types of generations of currencies possible (the other being Coins, Diamonds and Shards). Wublins that produce Food can range between 5,000 and 15,000 per collection. With enough collection you can generate a supply of food to an amount of 300,000 without bakeries! This however means you need plenty of Wublins, preferably at least four active Wublins (you could try the active Wublins Brump + Zynth + Zuuker + Poewk, but that is one example recommendation that some players may have done). Food Equivalences As food rates produced by recipes are usually equivalents, some combinations can be done to produce as much as a recipe using other recipes. This will save you from taking too much time cooking and having to save enough Coins to cook big recipes. Note that the maximum number of cooking slots (Bakeries) is limited to 6 per Island, and thus equivalences of 7 or more can´t be done on just one Island (anyways, if you do have Bakeries in two Islands, 7+ equivalences aren´t as affordable as just buying one unit of a big recipe) * 5 Breads equals 1 Donut * 3 Donuts equals 1 Ice Cream * 5 Turkeys equals 1 Cake * 2 Pies equals 1 Turkey * 5 Ice Creams equal 1 Pizza Notes *During the American Thanksgiving week in 2013, 2014 and 2015, the food output from the Turkey rose from 100,000 to 200,000, thus affecting for a limited time. This however did not happen in 2016 onwards. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Strategies